problemsolverzfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfe
|image = File:tumblr_ldbynqzse81qekprfo1_500.jpg|250px |caption = Alfe In His Outfit From Episode 2 |title = Alfe |gender = Male |race = Turd Monster |status = Alive |location = Problem Solverz Headquarters Dismaland Trippyland Dystopia}} Alfe is the leader of the Problem Solverz/the owner of Dismaland. He likes to play the drums and was found by Horace in Neon Knome. He was revealed to be a turd monster by the creator, Ben Jones. On October 8, 2018, Alfe made an appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode "Crossover Nexus". Appearance Alfe is a giant brown furred turd monster although he looks like a turd. Alfe is 8ft tall and weighs 592 lbs. He likes to eat any food as long as it's good. Alfe likes ninjas, the elevator racers and anything else that's awesome. Alfe is very strong and sturdy (he can pick up to 5,000lbs). He can go into a sleep ball when ever he seems to get bored. He acts impulsive during missions. Alfe isn't very emotional (he can be occasionally). He likes to get a problem solved very quick if it's boring. He is 21 years old. He is shown to get "Taco Crazy" in Funny Facez. He seems more a friend with Horace than with Roba. He likes to play the drums. In Neon Knome it is seen that he was found by Horace. He always claims that he's awesome (and likes when other people call him awesome). He acts more like monster than turd (though he can get rambunctious at times and eat people's trash). He loves to roughhouse with Roba (but he can't as much as he would like to because of his strength), He has no toes. Relationship Horace Horace is Alfe's likely best friend. Horace found Alfe when they were younger. Horace is shown to treat Alfe like and friend and pet sometimes due to having to brush his fur and feeding him. He seems to do most of what Horace says than Roba. Roba Alfe and Roba don't get along most of the time. He would tease him about lots of stuff. But inside Alfe cares for him in a way. They get into fights time to time during solving a problem or not, which makes Roba's life really bad. Tux Dog Tux Dog doesn't really have a relationship with Alfe. Their relationship is neutral. They're both not enemies, but at the same time they're not best friends. Mister BND Alfe and Mister BND are good friends. Jojo Alfe loves friends with Jojo. Jack Jack and Alfe are good friends. Panty and Stocking Panty and Stocking and Alfe are good friends and were caught by Scanty and Kneesocks. Blastus Blastus loves Alfe and his relations with the other members of The Dystopians. Trivia *It is shown he could get "Taco Crazy" in Funny Facez. *He likes to act cool and not to look like a nerd. *It was shown in Awesome Banditz he has a giant pocket on his back where he keeps a pair of pants and possibility other things in it. *Although, Ben Jones confirmed his species to be a turd monster, the pilot Neon Knome stated that he was a furred monster. **However, it was later confirmed in "Yogurt Nights" that Alfe is a fur monster. *His design was inspired by the psychedelic puppetry from Sid and Marty Krofft. *He can't play video games (he has massive fingers and is unablable to press the buttons). *At the end of every episode of Problem Solverz He has a two/one minute thing called Ask Alfe where he solves someone's problem every week . *He likes K-999. *Alfe Has a Baby was the only episode where Alfe was shown crying and acting like Classic Caillou. *When Horace was 11 years old, he found Alfe at the age of about 1 month. Where Alfe was found: In a sewer pipe in the woods. *Alfe can make fists the size of boulders. *Alfe's claws are sharp enough to put an extremely deep gash in a piece of diamond (which practically cuts it in half). *Alfe's sharp pointy teeth are able to put deep bite marks in diamond (practically piercing holes in it). *Alfe is secretly into girls *He's very loud and loves to practice playing his drums. Neighbors get mad and complain about it to them all the time. *Alfe has gone to Animal Control and has been arrested more than 8 times. *As a baby, Alfe's eyes were black. Aparrently, his eye color changed to blue as he got older. *Alfe teases Roba because he's a nerd and sometimes just cuz he's bored. *Alfe will get mad and go Alfescience on you if you don't feed him sometimes. *At the age of 5 years, he was slightly taller than Horace (Horace was 16). *Alfe's birthday is November 16th, 1998. *He loves to be scratched between his ears and behind them. *He has the power of 20 full-grown men (the reason is unexplained). *He lived in a cage as a child. *Alfe constantly acts impulsive and rambunctious and is NEVER mellow. *His biceps are 3x bigger than a full-grown man's bicep (practically the size of a man's head). *He can punch through very hard and sturdy pieces of steel easily. *A proper portion of food for Alfe would be worth 5-7 large boxes of pizza. *He has had over 3 girlfriends (and had kids with one of them). *If Alfe wanted to, he could throw a 350lb. weight 2379 ft up into the air. *Alfe owns a parrot named Kote Samsonadze. *He called Tux Dog, "Horace" in Alfe gets Homeschooled. Gallery Click here for the Alfe gallery.Category:Characters Category:Problem Solverz Category:Male Category:Good Guy Category:Hybrid Category:The Problem Solverz Category:Main Protagonist